Looks are Deceiving,Even through the looking Glass
by angelwithemeraldeyes
Summary: Who am I? What am I doing here? Where could I be? I remember nothing at all...i feel so lost and scared. There might be some humor in here and the rating might go up


Hello everybody..well i wrote this story cause i felt like writing and i just started writing and couldn't stop till i knew it got good. well please R&R cause i did try..no flames please. if you don't like don't read....and i made this up on the spot so yeah its gonna suck a lil

"**Looks can be deceiving…Even through the Looking Glass"**

Through the darkness of the woods she roamed alone…not knowing who she was, where she had come from, or why she was here…alone. She came upon a stone in a tiny open field in the forest, surrounded with beautiful flowers and small furry creatures, it seemed so…innocent? She felt drawn toward the stone. The young emerald-wide-eyed girl, full of curiosity, advanced forward, not being able to control herself. She strode slowly further to the stone with her petite bare feet. "Turn back" she says in her mind, "you don't know what that is and what it can do". As she reached upon the stone she realized it wasn't as small as it seemed farther away. But it was still large enough she could sit upon it if she wanted too. She circled the rock to the front and noticed an inscription that she could barely make out from where she stood. She bent down so her tattered pink knee high dress touched the ground. She scarcely ran her hand over the inscription clearing some dust that lay upon it. She could make out the symbols now. For some reason she knew what it read, but not knowing where she had learned to depict these symbols. Her mind told her this was nothing but trouble and that she should move on. But move on where? She had no place to go or direction to head in, heck she didn't even know who she was. Then she listened to her heart speak saying its ok to go on, and that this will help answer the running questions she had earlier when she first awoken in the darkened forest under the pale moon light. She gathered the nerves in her soft angelic voice and read aloud, " I am the guardian, here my plea take me back to where I once be."

She suddenly felt herself shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly to make herself stop. She soon realized it wasn't her, but the ground. The sky grew dark and grey and started to pour down rain. The winds howled loudly against her ears. They she looked toward the stone again and realized the symbols among them had changed and were a deep crimson red. She read them in her mind but did not understand what they meant. The reddened words began dripping what seemed like blood. Then out of nowhere a dark shadow emerged in front of her. It wore a hood that looked as if you laid upon it would be soft as silk. The figure moved its head to look upon the emerald eyed young girl. They reached out a hand that looked rough but still seemed to put off a comforting warm vibe. She didn't understand what was happening. Then suddenly a light emitted from the stone giving off a cold feeling. This to the young green eyed girl didn't quite understand. When she arrived upon the stone in the beginning it was light in the small clearing giving her a warm feeling. Why was the stone's aura not giving off that same vibe?

As the young girl wondered upon the stone's emitting light, the dark hooded figure backed away from the girl and the stone. They didn't know what to do, this was such a surprise to them. The figure called to the girl, "Whatever you do don't touch the stone, if you do they could take you away forever. I don't want them to take you away and hurt you." The girl glanced her green eyes upon the figure and she realized the voice of them was a deeper smother tone than hers. She realized by now that not only was this figure mail, but from what she could see from beneath his hood was his grey eyes. She couldn't take her eyes away from his. She couldn't comprehend this feeling that she was experiencing. She knew she had felt this warmth from somewhere before, but wasn't sure what to consider it.

She suddenly felt an odd chill crawl up her spine as the wind around them blew more violent. Suddenly out of the stone came forth a vine that entangled the girl. She couldn't move. She couldn't protect herself. She didn't even know what was going to happen to her. Then her eyes began to become dreary and her head started becoming dizzy. Soon she falls into darkness alone…again. Never knowing if she was going to gaze upon those wonder soft grey eyes that she had felt attachment too.

The hooded male stood from where he was. Shocked at what was happening. He couldn't believe they had stooped to such levels to do this to someone like this. He shook his head from day dreaming and realized the vine was pulling the girl into the light. He ran forward to catch her. He clasped his hand to hers. Struggling to keep her from going any further. He was so weak he felt drained and powerless to really help. He soon felt his grip loosening. He didn't want this to happen, he couldn't let them take her away. He just couldn't hold on any longer. Then there hands slipped apart and he reached out again only to have is face land in the ground and no one else hand in his. He looked up to see her being consumed and then the light to disappear. He couldn't believe he let this happen. What a fool he thought of himself. What a fool…

Again R&R please no flames but if you must criticize be nice...


End file.
